thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Calystegia li Astellia
Calystegia li Astellia was the first queen of Astellia, born at the time of the kingdom's founding fifty thousand years ago from a fragment of Merodii's soul. Appearance Calystegia is identical physically to Amaranth—she has long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a full figure, with a chest that's on the larger side of just right, although it's held tightly in place by her clothing, consisting of a white sectional form-fitting bodysuit-like outfit that leaves much of her skin uncovered. Various curved and spiral-shaped markings can be found both on her skin and on her clothing, marks of her divine power. Personality Calystegia is similar in many ways to Amaranth—strong-willed, charismatic, and musically-inclined. Like Amaranth, she was a legendary idol singer in her heyday, singing concerts for tens of thousands of people. However, unlike Amaranth, she was somewhat more imperious and inscrutable, holding somewhat of an air of superiority. Biography Born fifty thousand years ago from a fragment of the soul of the Sky Mother Merodii, Calystegia was the first queen of the Kingdom of Astellia and one half of the royal bloodline, the other being her twin brother Silva. She led her people well and was beloved as both a ruler and an idol singer by all both during her lifetime and long, long afterwards, to the present day. Upon her death, as she was made from Merodii's soul, Calystegia's memories returned to Merodii, and, fifty thousand years later, when Amaranth was born possessing an identical genetic code, Calystegia's memories naturally gravitated thereto, taking up residence in Amaranth's mind and forming something of a constructed pseudo-personality within. This caused a number of odd effects as Amaranth grew up, most notably an incident wherein Amaranth's first words as a baby were in a divine language that had not been spoken since Calystegia's time. In Story Some time after Amaranth ended up on Albion, Calystegia began appearing to Amaranth in her dreams, serving as a sort of tutor and helping Amaranth to mature as an individual. However, this proved to be a sign of things to come, as, during the appearance of the Plague Dragon, Amaranth's mind going into shock upon witnessing the beast allowed for Calystegia's memories to take hold, bringing her constructed pseudo-personality to the fore, whereupon it took control of Amaranth's body. There, Calystegia began an emergency defragmenting process, wherein she would "connect" to Merodii and "download" a backup of her memories to fully restore herself in Amaranth's body. However, because her constructed personality was grossly incomplete, Calystegia went berserk after seeking and failing to reunite with Silva. After handing Klaus a beating, the knight managed to call out to Amaranth just enough for the girl to reassume control, halting Calystegia's assault at the cost of losing an arm. Once Silva awoke in the mind and body of Hana, Amaranth's younger brother, he used his own divine song to forcibly separate Calystegia from Amaranth, at which point Amaranth, in her first act of divine magic on her own power, used an inverse of Calystegia's defragmentation protocol to negate Calystegia's existence, banishing her from the mortal plane entirely. In Battle Calystegia is a being of unfathomable power. She can use divine magic, bending light and spatial dimensions to her will for attack and defense, but her true strength lies in her divine songs, which are capable of affecting entire aspects of reality at once. Her signature melody, Luchet Alcane - the Song of the Stars, when sung at full strength, unifies the consciousnesses of every human on the planet into a single metaphysical collective entity, breaking down the boundaries between individuals, and making the plural infinitely singular and the singular infinitely plural. It is a death of the ego in the truest sense of the phrase. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Astellia Category:Divinities Category:Villains Category:Historical Category:Humans